1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to operator-propelled and directed land vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of operator propelled land vehicles. These include such things as bicycles, miniature automobiles, roller skates and scooters. None of these vehicles are intended to provide a variable walking or running exercise when carrying an individual from place to place.